Eva Evercrest
by DarkShadow97
Summary: Meet Eva. An average Canadian girl with an avereage life: average friends, average smarts. Not so average dreams. Who is this strange boy she keeps dreaming about? And what does it have to do with her future? AUish, possible EdxOC
1. Prologue

Umm… Well, this is my first fic (that, may I note, is only a prologue so far…) and all that yadda yadda yadda… so _please_ be nice! K, danks!

-DarkShadow97

p.s. I know it's really short...sorry!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

The street lamp flickered. The wind blew softly, slowly picking up speed. Thick, black clouds hung above the city, swallowing it in darkness. Everyone was inside, hoping to wait out the approaching storm. A pair of cat's eyes glinted somewhere in the shadows. The streets were empty, and nothing made a sound.

It was the perfect night for a murder.

* * *

_Whoa. That was weird._

The alarm buzzer still rang in Eva's ears. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms up, while yawning. She twisted her wrist, and then she moved on to her legs and feet, eventually standing up.

Eva Evercrest was a semi-tall, sixteen year old girl, who had a fit body and a good build. She did well in school and was a talented piano player. She lived with her parents in Tofino, Canada. Her favorite cereal was "Fruity Whirls", but that's beside the point.

There was a note on the table. It read:

_Eva,_

_Your father and I will be going out to diner tonight, and won't be back until late. I put some supper in the microwave for you. Love you muchly,_

_X's and O's, Mom._

_Typical mom, always in a rush._ Eva thought as she went over to the microwave to see what her mom had left. She yawned sleepily.

Baked potatoes, steak, and beets. _Great. My _favorite. Sarcasm was a big thing in Eva's personal life. She sighed and walked over to the cupboard. _Now for something truly great._

She pulled out the box. She picked up a bowl and spoon on her way to the table. Her parents were both designers, so Eva's house was high-class, and well-organized.

_The perfect family living in the perfect house._

Eva sighed again and poured her cereal. She put it back in the cupboard and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. She dipped her spoon in the milky mess. Eva grabbed the newspaper laid out on the table and read the headline. A typical school day in the life of Eva Evercrest.

The school day had been fairly boring so far. It had crept by slowly for Eva. The good news was, her most-hated subjects – like Math, Science, and French – were now over, so the rest of the day would be a breeze. And it was lunch, which meant she could talk to Hara, her best friend.

"Say what?"

"I said that I had a strange dream last night. It was weird!" Eva told her Hara. "I'm going to try and draw the guy out."

"There was a _guy_?!?" Hara asked, sounding interested. "Tell all." Hara was the type to pump someone for all of the information. Eva loved that about her.

"As I said, I'll try to draw it, and fill you in from there." Eva replied calmly.

"Well, at least tell me what he looks like. Spare me _that_ strain."

"Ok," Eva shrugged. "He had long blond hair, which was pulled back in a braid with bangs, and matching eyes that shone like gold. He was wearing white gloves and a long red coat –"

"He sounds _dreamy_," Hara interrupted.

"– Yeah, yeah, whatever. As I was saying…uh… what else… oh!"

"What? What?" Hara was intently listening now.

"He was short!"

* * *

So…..SORRY ED!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Anywho's…… did you like it? Have any ideas? Anything I can change/improve on? If so, please REVIEW! (Wow, some of my sister's (and Ed's!) habit's of yelling are rubbing off on me! heehee) So yea… I'll try to post more stuff soon…O.o Dank-you! 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, to start out with, I'm sorry this took forever ). I've been trying, I really have! Anyway, a note: Eva only thinks she's tall, while she's actually a bit shorter than Ed. Ok? Ok.

To the (my??) reviewers:

_junodog_: lol. thanks. …umm….. not much else to say…..GO ATTACK AKITA!!!! MUHAHAHA…ahem

_KaMiruRon_: Thanks! The support feels good. ; )

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :: smile ::

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eva flopped on the coach and grabbed the remote. The T.V. blinked on.

"_The Las Vegas serial killer has been apprehended, after the murder of 22-year-old Aloise Burschtman, from Utah. She died two years ago, mid-winter, near a power plant just outside of Vegas. The killer…"_

Eva flipped to the next channel before the news reporter could finish. She never really liked the news – too much about dead people and killings and all that. It was saddening.

She turned off the T.V. Only the news and some Bugs Bunny cartoons were playing – in other words, nothing.

_Another dead end in the life of Eva Evercrest. How exciting._

Eva went to her room and lay down on her bed. _What to do now._ She sat up and took out the picture she'd drawn of _him._ Looking it over, she grabbed her pencil and added a few details – small stuff, like shading and darkening. Eva could still remember what Hara said when she had seen the picture.

"He _is_ dreamy!! Eva Kimberly Evercrest, you have dreamt yourself a hottie!!"

Eva giggled at that. Hara only used her middle name when she _truly_ meant what she said.

She had replied by saying, "Well, Hara Roxanne Tripdo, I think you're obsessed!" They had both laughed then.

Eva turned to look at the clock. 7:30. _Already? Wow. Time sure flies._ She picked up her backpack and went to her desk. Although it had seemed like a really short day, Eva had a ton of homework to do. And the worst part was, she hadn't paid any attention in class.

_Great._

So she started out with Chemistry. _Get the hard stuff over and done with. As long as I'm in bed before the parents get home, I'm good._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was sitting by a tree, his head turned down. Almost as if he was sleeping. But he wasn't, she was sure of it. His legs were crossed, his hands on his knees. The white against the black stuck out. His golden hair was in front of his eyes. She couldn't tell if they were open or not, at least not from this distance. She was pretty sure they were closed.

"Eva you don't need to hide. I know you're there. Come out." His voice matched his beauty.

"But…" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, Eva. The time for crying is done. All we can do now is remember. Come out."

She slowly walked out from behind a nearby tree. "It's…so hard. They were here one minute, and the next, they're gone. How…how can this happen?" She started sobbing again. He stood up and walked over to her. His red coat slipped over her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Eva. Look at me." Her ocean-green eyes met his golden ones. "The past is in the past. Leave it there. Don't drag it into the present or the future. What's done is done. You can't change that."

She shuddered. His hands squeezed her shoulders for an instant and then fell down to his sides. She wrapped his coat tighter around her body. Her head dropped.

"Eva…"

She suddenly turned and ran. She kept running, and didn't stop.

"Eva! Eva, come back! Eva!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eva! Wake up!"

Eva sat up with a start. "Mom? What time is it?" She looked around. She was sitting at her desk, her homework still in front of her. Outside was dark.

"11:30, honey. You look tired," Eva's mom replied. "When your father and I came home and noticed you hadn't eaten supper, we got worried. But we saw your desk lamp on, so we knew you were ok." Eva's dad entered the room. "Now go to sleep, ok?"

"Kay. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Eva stood up and went to her bed. Once her parents had left the room, she got changed. She went back to her desk and put away her books.

Who's_ not here anymore? And why does that guy keep appearing in my dreams?_

Eva had had a similar dream the night before. Same guy, similar scenario. The main difference was that they were in a restaurant. She had barely given a second thought to what had happened in the first dream. She had focused on the guy alone – nothing else.

Eva slipped in to bed and lay on her side. She stared at the black wall, trying to think. She would tell Hara about this tomorrow. She would try and find out who this guy was, and what he had to do with her. Eva searched her mind to find different plans of action. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last 24 hours had not been the best for her. Eva stared out of her bedroom window. She watched a small piece of paper flit down the road through the rain. The tree across the street trembled as the howling wind swirled around it. A horrible wind and rain storm had brewed while Eva had slept.

It wasn't the storm that had woke her up.

She slumped even more on the floor. _Great fun._ She sighed and let her arms droop to the floor (from the windowsill). Her back against the wall, Eva began to think.

…_Why does this guy keep coming into my dreams? I mean, I don't even _know_ him. It's always the same thing – someone's gone, and I'm left mourning that loss. And then that guy, that_ boy_ keeps consoling me, telling me it'll be ok, to let it go. What could it mean?_

_But his arm seemed made of metal. Which was the weirdest part. He seemed…angry, as if he was fed up. But that's strange. Sigh._

Eva stood up and walked to her door. Before shutting it behind her, she glanced at her clock.

_Only two?_ She sighed and tiptoed out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The kettle clicked loudly, and Eva slowly picked her head up, off the table. The hot water poured quickly, but gracefully, into the mug. A spoon dipped gently into it, and stirred with a strong circular motion.

Eva sighed again. _I've been sighing a_ lot_ lately,_ she realized._ Maybe it's because of these odd dreams._

The hot chocolate slid down her throat, instantly warming her body up. As if it needed to be any warmer.

Yet another sigh escaped her. A hand came onto her shoulder, and, almost dropping the mug, Eva shot around. Her mother looked her with that genuine smile of hers.

"Oh. Hi," Eva said, turning back around. She felt suddenly bitter.

"Hi, dear. Are you alright? It's 2:30 in the morning, you know. I heard the kettle wailing and came down to what it was up to." Eva's mom walked over to the kettle and grabbed herself a mug.

"I know it's 2:30!" Eva snapped. Her mom looked shocked, yet not surprised. She sat down beside her daughter.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing's wrong," Eva muttered. When the silence had lasted a second too long, she turned and shot her mom a sloppy, sarcastic smile. Her mom just smiled sweetly back, stood up, put her mug in the sink, and walked out of the room.

Eva was left all by herself, and she felt a calm creep over her. She didn't know why she'd been so bitter and angry. Slowly, she made her way back to her room. She slid under the bed covers and listened to the wind heave and withdraw. Once again, she drifted off to another night of restless sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hara was told everything the next day at school. "Wow, really? That's pretty creepy, Eva."

"You're the one who said he was dreamy, Hara!" Eva said, being a semi-tone too loud for the library. She lowered her voice and said, "It's really starting to creep me out, you know?"

"Well, in my opinion, I would _love_ to dream of a hot guy, let alone a hot guy who _gets_ me."

"Hara, I don't exactly _enjoy_ waking up three or more times a night, thanks. And I wouldn't call it a dream. It's more like a nightmare that just won't go away. It's not particularly a cup of tea."

"Well, geez! No need to get all defensive."

"Whatever, Hara. I'm going to talk to the chem teacher. See you in class."

Eva left before Hara could protest. When she got to the hallway, she turned sharply on her heal, and stalked off to the chem room.

_Oh. My. Gosh. I can't stand her right now! She totally does _not_ understand._ "Augh!"

"What's wrong, miss Evercrest? Was it something to do with that boy knocking your paper out of your hands?"

Eva looked up straight into Mr. Barry's sickly repulsive face. "Boy? …Paper? ...Wha…" She looked down at the books she was carrying. "Shoot!" Eva ran back down the hall and picked up the drawing she had drawn of the guy in her dreams. She scowled at the retreating form of a teen boy.

When Eva got back to Mr. Barry's room, she found him chuckling inside the lab. He sat down at his desk and motioned for Eva to so the same. _I _really_ don't want to do that,_ she thought. _Talk about first class _creepy

The chair had layers upon layers of dust on it. Eva could pick out some sort…mold, yes, definitely _mold_ – growing on the back of the seat. For being the chem teacher, Mr. Barry was one gross guy.

Eva sat on the edge of the chair.

"I suppose you're here to discuss your mark, am I right?" He also had this creepy way of knowing exactly what you wanted.

"Well, yes, sir. I need to bring up my grade in this course if I want to get enough credits by the time I graduate."

"Good! How right you are," (Mr. Barry stood up off his chair at this point,) "my dear, dear Eva. How quick you learn! Such a… _bright_ young individual. Study, study, study. That's all I can really say. Why don't you get Hara to help you? As far as I know, _she's_ getting a great mark this term."

Eva got up quite quickly. "Thank-you, Mr. Barry." She hopped hastily towards that door. She was just about to exit when a dark-tanned hand came down on her shoulder. She didn't even hear Mr. Barry walk over, and gave a little jump.

"Just remember, Eva… If you don't bring your grade up, you'll regret it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took Eva a while to register what Mr. Barry had said. She had been too concerned about getting that grimy hand off her shoulder, and saying sorry to Hara.

"If you don't bring your grade up, you'll regret it..."

"What?" Hara asked.

"Oh, nothing, Hara. Just something Mr. Barry said to me."

"Okay, then Eva." And then she added, "Stop zoning out, ok? I know you hate French, but c'mon. Get over it."

"Ok…" Eva mumbled weakly. She was still focusing on what the teacher had said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next couple of days where quite the same as this one. Eva continually had the same dream, (what she came to call premonitions), and she continued to have a daily quarrel with Hara. Every two or more days, Hara would go home with Eva, so that they could study chem.

"I _hate_ this!" Eva would complain, "I can't _stand_ chem!"

"Calm down, will you?" Hara would reply, "Just three more weeks of solid practice, and you'll be getting better grades then me!"

"As if, Hara."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There he was. There he was, sitting under a tree, his hands lain beside his crossed legs. He looked so beautiful. She had to talk to him.

So she crept over towards the tree and swatted down. She leaned up right beside him, making him sigh. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Eva, what's wrong?" She looked up into his knowing golden eyes and put her head back on his shoulder. His arms wrapped tighter around her, and she slowly warmed up.

"He did it again. He got another one." A tear trickled down her face.

"Who, Eva." He was very quiet today, and very understanding and calm.

"He killed them… He killed them all!" She shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm right here."

"He took her too!" she let the sob escape her this time.

"Who." he asked, more sternly, but still calm and collected.

"…I can't believe it… first them and…" She dug her face into his shoulder, crying, by now, full out. "And now he got Hara!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eva shot up, almost falling out of her desk.

"Do _you_ know the answer, Eva Evercrest?" Ms. Snider sounded amused. "Or have you been _sleeping_ this whole time?"

Eva's gaze bolted upwards. The history teacher was staring her down. Eva shot Hara a glance, who just shrugged. "N-no, Ms. Snider. I wasn't paying attention, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young lady. If you don't want to pay attention in my class, then don't come to it! For now, out into the hallway with you until the bell. Out!"

Eva crept out of the room with her books. She was pretty sure she could here Ms. Snider saying something like, _And that goes for the rest of you! No falling asleep in my class!_

Now that she had the rest of the class off, Eva thought of this most recent dream. _It was a lot more up-close-and-personal this time. The guy actually gave me a hug. But killings? Does somebody I know die? _Eva thought a while about this. _Who's going to die? And why?_

_Oh my god! Hara!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nice cliffie, no? So… The review button is calling you, see? See? ….Akita, stop RUBBING OFF ON ME! lol. anyway, please review! Oh, and Ed, please don't kill me. But I am going to make sooo much fun of you later on…heeheehee.


	3. Chapter 2

I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! But I've been so busy lately!

So anyway, here's the next chapter…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bell rang. Hara shot up from her desk and dashed out the door. Eva was no where in sight.

_Eva, where are you?_ She looked up and down the hallway. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of someone running at the far end of the passageway.

"E…Eva!" She shouted as she dashed down the hallway in Eva's direction, "Eva, wait!"

The hallways slowly started to fill up with people heading out of the school. "Eva!" The retreating form was swallowed up by the crowd. Hara got shoved around and finally came out of main doors. "Eva…" The wind whipped her long, auburn brown hair in every which-way.

Hara didn't notice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eva ran. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to get away.

_No, no, no, no, no! Why does Hara die!? Why did I say, "He got her too"? Who else dies? No!_

Tears trickled down Eva's face as she ran even harder down the sidewalks. So many questions were running through her mind as she passed shops of all sorts and people she didn't even register as being people. She wouldn't slow down, as if running faster and harder would help her to out-run the horrible dream.

Traffic zoomed by Eva as she began to stager down the street, her breath coming in hasty little gulps. She looked around her, finally registering that she had no clue where she was.

_I feel as if I've been running for hours. Is this another dream?_

People were walking all around Eva on the congested sidewalk as she looked around. There were no signs pointing you where to go, or any shop billboards telling you what fancy thing you can purchase.

_Where am I?_

Eva bumped into someone. She looked up.

"Mr. Barry??" Startled, Eva backed up a step.

The guy looked down on her and smiled a creepy and wicked smile, one that you only see in horror movies when someone's about to die. Eva barely suppressed a scream.

"Eva! Why didn't you help me?" Eva shot her head around. There was Hara, with the same smile as Mr. Barry.

"Hara?!?" Eva said, confused. All of a sudden blood started pouring down Hara's forehead and her arms. "Hara!!"

Eva looked back at Mr. Barry. "You aren't Mr. Barry! And you aren't my best friend!" She looked at other faces on the street. She saw blood everywhere, on everyone's face.

Eva shrank to her knees as blood pooled around her. She heard someone yell. She heard footsteps pounding the ground, getting closer and closer. Someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her knees and around her back. She was lifted up into the air and the wind was soon rushing past her face.

Eva dared to open her eyes. She saw blonde hair and a long red coat. She heard another yell and dared to look behind her. Eva saw bloody figures that looked like zombies walking her way. One grabbed her leg, but the guy swatted it off, like it was nothing more than a fly that was bothering him. But, Eva couldn't help it:

She could no longer suppress her scream.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eva opened her eyes.

"Oh, good, you're up. I thought..." The voice trailed off.

Eva looked up. There, standing in front of her, was the guy from her dream. He wasn't wearing the red coat, but instead a shorter black one. He stepped forward and looked closely at the scratch on Eva's cheek. (She had no idea how she got it, just that it hurt.)

She blushed furiously. His face was so close... Just thinking about that made Eva turn even redder.

She finally turned her head away. He backed off from in front of her and went to the other side of the room. Eva followed him her eyes until he went around a corner. This gave her a chance to look around.

Above sat a window, from which no light shone through. On the other side of the room – which was looking more like a warehouse of some-sort – there was a table, small yet neat, and on the table there were a lot of papers and binders full of paper. Eva wondered what they were for, and if they were even this guy's stuff. She was about to stand up and go take a look at them, when he came back, carrying two plates of food into the room.

"Eat up. I need to get you home, or whatever, so I can go on my way." He sounded annoyed, yet… nervous. Eva couldn't put her finger on it.

They started eating the corn, rice, and chicken that was on the plates. He sat opposite of Eva, staring intently at his food. He didn't even look up once. Eva noticed that there was only one glass of milk, set down in between them.

"You want the milk?" She asked quickly, trying to be polite.

When he looked up so suddenly, she could see the anger flash into his eyes. It disappeared almost as suddenly. "No."

Eva shrugged her shoulders slightly and took the cup. He was staring at her for about a minute, and then he went back to staring at his food.

The silence was deafening. You would here a pin drop, it was so quiet. Eva swallowed down the rest of the milk, and gently placed the cup down.

"So what's your name?" She asked quietly, trying not to pound too hard on the thickening silence. But she really wanted to know the name of her 'dream-guy'.

He was silent for a few moments, swirling around the remnants of what was left on his plate. "Why should you care?"

Eva was some-what shocked. In her dreams, this guy was gentle and kind-hearted, but in reality he was mean and cold. "Well… if you won't tell me your name, tell me why you brought me here. I mean, it's not like you could see what's going on in my mind, right?"

Eva thought she heard him mutter, "You wish." She stared at him awkwardly and then tears formed in her eyes. She had absolutely no idea why, at first.

"Wha… what's wrong?!?" He jumped up and stared at Eva. She just looked at him as if he were the grim reaper, come to take her away.

"You… you're real… And so… No!" Eva shot up. She didn't realize how weak her legs were, so she stumbled onto the cement floor. She attempted to stand up again but fell down into the guy's arms.

"No! This can't be happening!" Eva yelled and screamed. She struggled to get out of his grip. Then there was that slick feel of metal underneath his right sleeve. She stopped and stared into his eyes, the tears still flowing freely.

He helped Eva to sit down, and then he sat down beside her.

"So, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

Once she had calmed down, Eva started telling him of all the dreams and all the happenings that had happened to her. She left out the details about how close they seemed. He listened intently, not once interrupting her. She told him all about how Hara was died in one of her dreams, and how she had saw blood everywhere before he had taken her to this room. He sat still the whole time, looking at her whenever she would stop in mid-sentence.

Tears started coming down Eva's cheek. She wiped away at them angrily, and looked away from the guy.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid of me to be crying." Eva said, wiping more tears away.

"No," he said as he gently turned her head toward him with his hand.

Eva stared into his beautiful golden eyes. He started to speak, but Eva only heard white noise. When she finally heard what he was saying, it started with his name.

"My name's Ed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hara ran all the way to Eva's house. Only after she had looked all over the school for her a million times had she decided to go and see if Eva was already at home.

Hara could hear the doorbell echo through the apparently empty building. Looking around, Hara thought of what she could do now. She caught the mail box on the side of the house with the corner of her eye.

_Of course!_ Hara lifted the metal box and stuck her hand behind it, feeling along the stone wall. Her fingers closed around a small piece of cold metal. She yanked the object out and confirmed she had the right one.

_Ah-ha!_ Hara pushed the key into the dead-bolt and swung open the door. She had seen Eva pull the key out of its hiding place so many times, she would have to be blind not to know where it was.

"Eva?" She called cautiously into the darkness. "Eva, are you here?"

Hara slipped off her shoes and walked up the stairs to Eva's room. She paused a moment before proceeding in. She sat down on the bed and picked up a picture frame. It was a photo of when she and Eva were little. There was mud all over them. Hara laughed as she remembered.

Hara stood up and walked over to Eva's desk. It was obvious Eva wasn't here. It was obvious that she was in some kind of trouble – she had never run off like this before. Hara picked up a blank sheet lying on the desk and turned it over. It was Eva's drawing of that guy.

"God, Eva, where are you?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed is so not his usual self, and I realize that now. But I don't want to have to go back and change the whole chapter!

So anyway, I will work my but off this month to get you the next chapter! Thanks! (DarkShadow97)

oh, and Happy New Year, everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

OMG I AM SO SORRY!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I will try to NEVER do that again!!

This is the LOOOOONG-half-a-year-awaited chapter 3 of my story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IT TOTALLY SUCKS. .

Please read and review, thanks

DarkShadow97

* * *

The rustling started up once again. Eva breathed a sigh of relief. She was trying her hardest to make Ed believe she was sleeping, but every time she shifted or moved, she knew he would stop whatever it was he was doing and stare at her.

But how was she supposed to sleep with so much on her mind? After everything Ed had told her… She felt so bad. Besides his name, and a couple other things, he didn't remember anything. And here Eva thought _her_ problems were bad. A tear trickled down the bridge of her nose, and she sniffled.

The room went dead silent. Eva held her breath and closed her eyes tight.

"You're not asleep, are you?"

_CRAP! He knows I'm awake!_ Eva sat up tentatively. She heard a long sigh and then the light click off. Ed's footfalls were barely audible in the thickening darkness. Eva laid her back against the stone wall and tried to breathe evenly. Suddenly everything was quiet again.

Something cold pressed against Eva's bare left arm. Her head shot up in that direction, and she gave a little gasp as, once again, those beautiful golden eyes penetrated into hers.

"Ed," she breathed, placing her hand on her chest to slow her beating heart, "You scared me."

"So you are awake…" Ed grumbled and crossed his arms, looking away.

Eva was confused. This guy had so many mood swings, it was like a maze with nothing but dead ends. She just wanted to melt into the ground.

"Yeah… Sorry." Eva had no idea what made Ed so mad. Why would he care whether or not she was awake? It's wasn't as if he was a criminal, right?

"Eva, please," He said, interrupting her thoughts and making her jump, "You need to bare with me, ok?".

Eva looked up at Ed. His face was resting in his hands. She had never seen him this way, not once in the time she'd known him.

_What is going on in that head?_

* * *

Hara sat at the table with her head laid on her arms. She stared at the wall, not caring to look at the questioning looks from students passing by anymore. After all, it was after school on a Friday, and no sane person would be sitting inside that jail cell after the final bell rang.

But the feeling of her whole world collapsing would not leave her alone.

With what happened to Eva's parents only a day ago and with Eva missing, probably oblivious everything… Hara just didn't know what to do. Her life was a spinning vortex that kept getting deeper and deeper. Not only that, but she had no idea if her best friend was even _alive_. For all she knew, she could be in a ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere beaten and bloody.

"Hara?"

The voice sounded as if it came from inside her thoughts. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Eva would not just come up behind and say "Surprise! Had you worried, didn't I?" No. That wasn't possible.

Hara opened her eyes. She had closed them and stuffed her head into her arms in vain, trying to get the image she had just conjured of Eva out of her head. She felt the moisture on her cheek, and could tell she had been crying.

"Hara, are you okay?"

This time it came from beside her. The voice was high, but masculine. She lifted her head slowly, her hair falling in front of her face. Usually Hara would blush, having someone see her, especially a guy, in this state of I'm-crying-for-no-real-reason-but-you-caught-me-anyway, but she was too far gone to really care. With all that was in her head, she just gave him a blank stare.

Mark pulled a chair up and sat down. Hara looked away, going to put her head down again. She stopped when she felt something touch her arm.

"What's wrong?"

Mark was in most of Hara's classes. He was in the 'popular' crowd at school, and he never – let me repeat that – _never_ talked to someone like Hara about anything. He was tall and skinny, his crimson-blonde hair fell around his perfectly chiseled face. That face was now etched with concern.

"Nothing." Even as she said it, her eyes weld up with tears.

Mark was silent. His hand was still on her arm, and he made no move to take it off. His eyes just stared at the back of her head, and several minutes passed. Finally, she turned back around.

"What do you _want?_" Hara said angrily, wanting him to just leave her well enough alone. His hand fell away, surprised. "_Go away_."

When he didn't answer or make any move to listen to her second sentence, she turned away. _Stupid people! Always prying, never leaving you alone. If only Eva were here. She'd sure teach him a less–_ At the thought of Eva, Hara let out a little yelp of pain. Her tears overflowed and she started to sob quietly. _Stupid _Eva._ Where did you go?_

She had totally forgotten about the presence of the boy beside her until she felt a hand gently lift up her chin. Mark's face was only inches away from hers, his eyes stern. Hara blushed now, more out of shock that she had forgotten him there than his proximity.

"Hara," He said, his voice the same as his eyes. "Obviously something is wrong." She didn't need him to say anything more. Her tears had already started to flow over.

* * *

"Hey Ed?" Eva stared at his slumped over form in the back corner. Her eyes were used to the dark now.

"Hmm."

"… Never mind." Eva turned around and curled up, pretending to try to go to sleep.

Ed obviously wasn't in a good mood. "What do you want, Eva?"

Eva turned back around. She debated whether or not to go over to where he was. She sat put. "…What'cha up to?" It wasn't her real question, but she hopes it would satisfy him enough to not ask.

Ed looked at her, and for a moment Eva was frightened. Had he seen through her lie?

"Just looking at something." He turned away again.

Eva was curious now. "What is it?"

"Go to sleep, Eva."

"What? No! What are you reading?"

"Yes."

"Not until you tell me what you're reading!"

"_GO. TO. SLEEP._" Eva flinched back at Ed's sudden anger. He was on his feet in a second, staring at her with a huge fire burning in his eyes. She felt very small.

Then Ed turned away. His braid whipped around at the speed of it. It bobbed when he sat down with an audible _THUD_.

He was huffing and cooling down for the next 10 minutes. Eva stared at him the whole time, still in utter shock.

_I guess I _did_ push it a bit far…_ Eva lay down on the hard concrete, turned away from him, and closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a long time. The only sounds were the wind blowing softly against the structure, and the silent _whoosh_ it made as it wound around the corner.

Eva's even breathing added to the mix after a while. There were a few quick _thumps_ and then a soft falling sound. Ed knelt beside Eva's curled up form. "I'm sorry."

But she was already asleep.

* * *

Definitely not what I had in mind for this chapter, but it works for me, even if it's super short (sorry). Sorry again for the SUPER SLOW update… I had totally put this story on Hiatus (along with everything else non-school related) after Christmas break. School was stressful.

Anyway, hopefully (not gonna promise anything), hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I'm still wanting it to flow into something, but it won't happen for a bit. ttyl!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own FMA, only this crappy story.

Okay, this is a really bad and really short chapter, but I'm posting it to let everyone know that I am, indeed, still alive....  
And I REALLY suck at keeping people in character.... especially when I barely know FMA at all....

So, sorry about all the inconsistent flaws in this story = (

* * *

Eva woke up to the sound of…

…_nothing?_

She sat up from where she lay on the floor and looked around. And let out a small gasp of surprise.

It was Ed. He was sleeping. …_What?_ Ed never slept, at least not from what Eva had observed. She slowly crawled over to where he was lying with his back turned to his desk. His face was so peaceful. Her hand moved slowly towards his face, and her fingers began to trace the lines around his cheeks.

Ed flinched and mumbled something. Eva's hand shot back. She held her breath as Ed's face settled back into its original peaceful expression.

_Well, since he's asleep… I guess I could do some looking around, find out a bit more about him._ Eva stood up and quietly walked over to the desk where all Ed's papers were still scattered. She started shifting through them, looking for somewhere to start. There were so many things on the desk that Eva was getting dizzy. Business reports, receipts of all kinds, financial papers, bank statements, maps…

_What's with all this stuff? Why does he seem so_... _desperate?_ A blue paper caught Eva's eye before she could contemplate the questions she just thought. It was underneath everything else, so she started to take piece after piece off of the pile. Noticing that she was not even halfway to the blue paper, Eva put her finger on the corner and pushed all the rest of the paper off. A couple sheets feel on the ground, but she didn't notice. The blue paper was face down. Eva didn't breathe as she picked up a corner and…

"Hmm."

Eva's head shot up. Ed had rolled over. His face was now turned towards her and the desk. Eva stared at him for what seemed like an hour. She let out a small sigh of relief that he wasn't awake and looked back down at the desk. Maybe he was dreaming about his past, about something that happened before his memory loss? She started picking up the sheet again. What she saw shocked her to her core.

"What?"

* * *

Mark had Hara in his arms before she could even think. The tears weren't stopping, and Hara could almost _hear_ them being absorbed by Mark's green design shirt. She clung to the back of it, and felt him tighten his grip. She tightened even more, not wanting to let go of the single thread of sanity she had left.

Mark shifted slightly.

_Oh God. I bet he's going to push me away right now and tell me I owe him the money it's gonna cost to dry clean this expensive piece of popular crap._

Hara's eyes opened wide as she caught herself. _SHIT!_ She pushed away from Mark and toppled the chair she was sitting on over as she scrambled backwards.

What the _hell_ was that!?

"Hara…" Mark stood up and started to walk towards her. Hara ran around the table, trying to put something, if anything, between them. Her face was flushed. _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the he--_

"Hara, honest, I'm only trying to help."

Hara ran around the next table. Mark followed her. She stared at him with tear-soaked eyes and her feet were planted, ready to take off if he made the slightest move towards her.

"Hara, calm dow-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! LEAVE ME _ALONE!_"

"Hara! Listen to me!! Calm down! I know you're upset over everything that's been happening lately, but just _calm down_!" Mark reached around the table and grabbed at Hara's wrist.

She swatted it away and ran down the hallway. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Hara glanced back and saw that Mark was starting to run after her. Once she was out the doors of the school, she ran faster, not stopping and not glancing behind her again. She just needed to get away. Away from everyone and everything.

Hara ran until she didn't know where she was. Somewhere in the heart of the city, she assumed, but where? It was dark out. How long had she been running? Endless questions swirled through her head. Where was she going? Why was it raining all of a sudden, as if her mood affected the weather? What was she running from, anyway?

Where was Eva?

Turning into an alley, Hara tripped. She scrapped the ground hard, but couldn't move. She was too worn out, too tired.

_Ouch_…

Her tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

_Eva_…_ where the heck did you go?_

Hara had no other thoughts as she lost consciousness.

* * *

I'm not going to promise that I'll get anything more up until July (summer break). I would say I'm sorry about it, but I've said it enough, I think, already, and I'm sure you guys get tired of hearing it...

So hope you somewhat enjoyed this crappy chapter, and please review 3

Thanks,  
~DarkShadow97


End file.
